Fishbob Finpants
by Simply Sora
Summary: A reversi of Spongebob. Really fun, you'll see.


Fishbob Finpants  
  
XD I don't know what brought this on. I guess I'm playing a little Reversi with Spongebob. One thing, this is probably a one chap only fic, ok, cause its really not something I usually write. If you see more Fishbob Finpants on MY name, I decided to write more! If someone else copies my idea, please tell me. :) In this, Fishbob is Spongebob, totally reversed and as a fish. Sandy is Salty, and a chipmunk. Patrick is Rick, and a fish. And Squidward is Spongeward, as a sponge.  
  
----------------  
  
OOOOOOO, Who lives in a pumpkin under the sea?  
  
FISHBOB FINPANTS!  
  
He swims around and corse is he!  
  
FISHBOB FINPANTS!  
  
His freaky fishness is something ya wish!  
  
FISHBOB FINPANTS!  
  
Jump on a plate, and scrub like a sponge!  
  
FISHBOB FINPANTS!  
  
FISHBOB FINPANTS! FISHBOB FINPANTS! FISHBOB FINPANTS! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHBOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB FINPANTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
M: We join the fish in the sponge pool, in his hollowed out pumpkin home.  
  
Fishbob: What a splendid day. I wonder what I will do today.  
  
Fishbob thinks for a moment and comes up with a bright idea.  
  
Fishbob: I know. I think I will call my dear old good friend Rick Seashell.  
  
Fishbob goes to the phone. He dials RIC-SEAS.  
  
Rick: Hello?  
  
Fishbob: Hello, Rick.  
  
Rick: Hello Fishbob!  
  
Fishbob: Let's play our clarinets today!  
  
Rick: It sounds like fun.  
  
Fishbob: And we can play in front of the king, for we are the best players in history.  
  
Rick: We do not have a king, Fishbob.  
  
Fishbob: Then we can go to England.  
  
Rick: Good thinking.  
  
Fishbob hangs up the phone and there is knocking on the door.  
  
Fishbob: That must be Rick.  
  
Fishbob opens the door only to see Spongeward.  
  
Fishbob: Hello, (nasally)Spongeward.  
  
Spongeward: Hey, hey! You wanna go jellyfishing? Or maybe blowing some bubbles?  
  
Fishbob: I laugh at such a simple minded brain. HAWHAWHAW. HAWHAWHAW.  
  
Spongeward: Well, did you decide?  
  
Fishbob: (slamming door) No.  
  
Spongeward: Uh, Fishbob? Maybe tomorrow?  
  
Fishbob: No, SPONGEWARD...  
  
Spongeward: Oh, fine, nevermind then.  
  
Fishbob: Time to play my wonderful clarinet.  
  
Fishbob picks up his clarinet and begins to play. However loud music is coming from Spongeward's house.  
  
Fishbob out a window: WILL YOU TURN IT DOWN?  
  
Spongeward: I've never had this much fun with a jellyfish!  
  
Fishbob: Oh boy...  
  
There is a knocking at the door and Fishbob goes to answer it. It is Rick.  
  
Rick: What a loud ruckus. That Spongeward is so... immature.  
  
Fishbob: Oh, I do agree.  
  
Rick: I can't believe he's playing with a jellyfish!  
  
Fishbob: Oh, I KNOW! Isn't it so like him?  
  
Rick: Typical for a sponge.  
  
Fishbob: You must watch what you say. I don't know why we chose to live here, but this place is overpopulated with SPONGE!  
  
Rick: You're telling me. I think we should move.  
  
Fishbob: Oh yes. Let's!  
  
Rick: I wish there was a place where we could live in harmony.  
  
TV: Do you wish there was a place where you could live in harmony?  
  
Rick: Yes...!  
  
TV: Then here's the place for you! Fish Estates, where only Fish live. Totally free to fish. Totally banned for the sponge.  
  
Fishbob: YAY!  
  
Fishbob and Rick pack up all their stuff and get ready to leave.  
  
Spongeward: Oh, no! You can't leave!  
  
Fishbob: And why not?  
  
Spongeward: You're my best friend!  
  
Rick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Spongeward: I will wash your floor and massage your nose!  
  
Fishbob: We're leaving. Goodbye Spongeward.  
  
Fishbob and Rick move to Fish Estates. They do the same thing, the same time, every single day. Eventually, they get bored.  
  
Fishbob: I'm bored.  
  
Rick: Let's play with a reef blower!  
  
Fishbob: That's something Spongeward would do!  
  
Rick: Oh, who cares. It's stupid, and so we'll know what it feels like to be stupid.  
  
Fishbob: Good idea!  
  
After a while Rick and Fishbob discover that the reef blower is very fun.  
  
Fishbob: This reefblower is very fun.  
  
Rick: Yes, it is!  
  
Fishbob: Let's bust this joint!  
  
Rick: Alright.  
  
Rick and Fishbob run like maniacs and break through the gate, back into the Sponge pool.  
  
N: A day later....  
  
Rick: Oh, boy, what shall we do?  
  
There is a knock at the door. Rick answers it. It is Spongeward.  
  
Spongeward: Do you wanna go Jellyfishing?  
  
Both: Here we go again...  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Squidward turns off the lights.  
  
Squidward: That's just a preview of what my show would be like.  
  
Spongebob: But Squidy, you're not a fish!  
  
Squidward: I can be! So, am I airing?  
  
The directors look at one another and laugh.  
  
Directors: We'll see. 


End file.
